Pactio Card
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Realmente no tiene nada que ver con Negima?...Solo es una historia basada en el anime pero realmente no contiene los personajes. Keiko es una chica que va a la secundaria y tiene amistades y tambien rivales, pero su vida dará un giro inesperado...


**Hola! Pues este fic, bueno historia la hice para una tarea de literatura pero realmente me gusto como quedó y asi que se los dejo es algo así como un "Mahou Sensei Negima!?" pero no es un crossover ni nada parecido...mmm...es solo una historia que de repente se me ocurrió...^^**

**Bueno se los dejo espero que lo disfruten...^^**

**dejen Reviews pliz!**

**bye! **

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~

**Pactio Card.**

Era una mañana fresca, Keiko una chica de cabello largo castaño y ojos azul marino se dirigía a la escuela, ella apoya la idea de qué la magia existe, sin embargo, no sabía que un giro entero podría darle a su vida en ese día; se encontró con Ayame Aisaka una chica de cabello largo y negro y de ojos azules la chica alta, iba en patines, conocía a Keiko desde el jardín de niños y han estado juntas desde entonces, empezaron a platicar en el camino pero, poco después, se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde y no llegarían a tiempo a la escuela, entonces aceleraron su paso.

-Eres muy rápida como siempre Keiko y eso qué yo voy en patines- dijo Ayame.

-¡Ya lo sé, pero si no nos apresuramos nos regañarán, o peor, nuestros padres tendrán qué hablar con el director!- exclamó Keiko.

Ayame estuvo de acuerdo con ese comentario por lo qué asintió la cabeza, poco después Ayame se dio cuenta de qué Keiko se veía pensativa y le preguntó qué le sucedía, Akashi respondió qué había tenido otra visión en un sueño en el cual veía a Angela Springfield una chica rubia de pelo largo, ojiazul y de baja estatura qué era muy indiferente a los demás, siempre estaba apartada de todos y siempre se estaba peleando con Keiko, pero no obstante siempre se traía algo en esa mirada fría y llena de odio hacia algo.

Las dos chicas siguieron con su camino y sin darse cuenta llegaron a la escuela, había algo extraño en el lugar ya qué Angela no había ido a la escuela, y ya había pasado la primera y segunda clase, tal vez era claro qué no iba a ir, así fue todo el día, Keiko y Ayame pensaron qué algo malo le había ocurrido ya qué ella nunca faltaba ya qué parecía tener un escudo invisible alrededor de ella.

Al siguiente día Angela llegó solo que a la hora del descanso sin saludar a alguien como de costumbre, sin embargo, Keiko sabía qué había algo detrás de esa mirada fría y ese egoísmo. Keiko no aguantaba la presión, se acercó a Angela y la tomó del brazo de camino al baño, ella se resistió mientras qué Akashi hacía fuerza para qué no escapara pero aún así ella entró justo cuando timbraron y no le quedó de otra a Keiko más qué dejarla ir. Dentro del baño Springfield recitaba un hechizo de magia negra qué permitió qué una chica de cabello café claro y ojos rojos como la sangre apareciera, parecía un androide, tenía forma y aspecto de un robot incluso hablaba como uno, sin embargo esto no le importó a Angela y se dirigió a ella diciéndole:

-Es la hora, por fin es tiempo de qué comience la diversión- dijo Angela.

-Sí, ama- contestó la chica androide.

-Para empezar, Haruko, tienes qué actuar como una chica normal y dejar de actuar como una esclava mía- dijo Springfield con ojos desafiadores.

Haruko Karakuri era una chica nueva que había entrado en el mismo salón de Keiko y Ayame, parecía muy misteriosa, tenía la mirada perdida y tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo y su cabello era largo y pelirrojo. Keiko solo la miró, dio un vistazo hacia Ayame, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, Springfield solo miraba a Haruko como si estuviera vigilando qué haga todo aquello qué le había mencionado antes. La profesora solo le mostró su asiento y tomó las clases como una persona normal. Al final de las clases Keiko y Ayame se fueron hablar sobre la nueva alumna debido a que era muy misteriosa y había mirado a Akashi con frialdad anteriormente, mientras tanto Angela y Haruko preparaban algo en especial, Angela de nuevo recitó un hechizo, luces resplandecieron de todo el lugar, nadie parecía notarlo, de la nada salieron unas cartas, se repartieron en seis partes cada juego de cartas eran tres con diferentes atributos.

Angela se dirigió a Haruko entregándole las cartas qué habían aparecido pero a ella se le escaparon las cartas de la mano y se fueron volando por debajo de la puerta, ambas chicas se miraron y salieron rápidamente del salón donde se encontraban, las persiguieron por todo el lugar sin recibir algún rastro de las cartas. Mientras, Keiko pasaba por ahí al igual que Ayame, también habían otras compañeras y amigas de ellas pero en diferentes grupos. Angela solo estaba rogando qué no ocurriera lo qué ella estaba pensando, qué las cartas llegaran a manos equivocadas pero para su mala suerte, unas cartas llegaron a Keiko y fueron absorbidas por su cuerpo, ella no sintió nada, solo un poco débil en el momento. Angela la miró preocupada ya qué era una mala señal de qué ocurriría lo mismo con sus amigas pero aún así continuó corriendo, frente a los ojos de Haruko pasaron otro juego de cartas qué se dirigían hacía Ayame de la misma manera qué Keiko su cuerpo absorbió las cartas Haruko se acercó a ella y solo la miró detenidamente por lo qué le extraño a Ayame, Angela tomó del brazo a la chica androide y se la llevó, Ayame solo las vio confundida y no le dio importancia, lo mismo le ocurrió a otra compañera de ellas, Kasumi Hirose, ella estaba practicando con sus lazos para gimnasia pero estos se enredaron en su cabello qué estaba suelto en el momento y se distrajo, del mismo modo su cuerpo absorbió las cartas. Más adelante se encontraban las gemelas Onuki, Akane y Akeno, ellas iban platicando cuando ambas absorbieron el juego de cartas.

Angela desesperada solo le dijo a Haruko que vaya por el último juego de cartas y así se separaron Springfield se dirigió hacia la izquierda y Karakuri hacia la derecha. Angela corría y corría hasta qué llegó al último pasillo llegando a la azotea de la escuela, donde sorpresivamente se detuvo y miró fríamente hacía lo que había visto.

-Te he estado esperando por un largo tiempo Springfield- dijo aquella persona.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres aquí Satou?- preguntó Angela.

La otra chica con mirada fría, pelo recogido en dos coletas, rubia y ojos verdes, bajó de aquel muro, miró a Angela, la señaló con una pistola y le dijo:

-Cazarte, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer en este lugar?- respondió Satou.

-Me lo imaginaba Miyako, pero no tengo tiempo para estar peleando contigo- agregó Angela.

Miyako solo le dio una sonrisa malvada y sacó de sus bolsillos el juego de cartas qué había perdido Angela, la cazadora de vampiros la vio de nuevo y le preguntó:

-¿Esto es lo que buscas?-

-¿Cómo las obtuviste?- exclamó Springfield.

-Estaban volando tan solitarias por ahí qué decidí tomarlas por mi gusto- respondió sarcásticamente.

Angela la miró con odio pero para entonces Miyako había desaparecido.

Tiempo después Angela se dirigió junto con Haruko a las chicas qué había obtenido las cartas, las convocó en el salón de clases, las miró y se dirigió a ellas diciéndoles qué la escuchen atentamente, las chicas solo la vieron feo y le dirigieron la palabra.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer lo qué dices?- exclamó Keiko.

Angela la vio y contestándole seriamente le dijo:

-Porque es muy importante qué escuchen, anteriormente había estado con Haruko en el salón y ahí recité un hechizo en el qué aparecí las cartas de pacto, yo soy la guardiana de estas cartas qué debieron llegar a manos del consejo de magos, pero se escaparon y llegaron a sus manos y…-

-¿Hechizo?, ¿consejo de magos?- interrumpieron las gemelas.

-Espera, ¿eres una bruja?-preguntó Kasumi.

-No soy una bruja-respondió Angela.

- Y si no eres una bruja ¿qué eres?- preguntó Ayame.

Angela se quedó fría sabía qué no podía seguir manteniendo más su secreto, si quería qué las demás cooperaran debía decirles la verdad, cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre, pequeñas alas de murciélago le salieron de su espalda, sacó sus colmillos y sus uñas crecieron casi quince centímetros. Las chicas se espantaron y Angela dijo fríamente:

-Soy un vampiro, un vampiro de sangre real-

-¿Sangre real?- preguntó Keiko

-¿Nos vas a chupar la sangre?- preguntó Kasumi.

-No, los vampiros de sangre real solo bebemos sangre de otros vampiros, pero nuestro veneno los mata, entonces mejor nos negamos a beberla, al menos qué sea realmente necesario.-contestó Angela.

-Qué cruel, pero entonces ¿hay muchos vampiros de sangre real?- preguntó Ayame.

-Solo existen cinco vampiros de la misma sangre, es un lazo de unión; una madre e hija, qué se encuentran en Inglaterra, yo y mi hermana mayor Angeline, no conozco su paradero, y la última es una chica vampiro qué nunca se le ha visto en persona, pero se piensa qué tal vez este muerta pero, ninguna de nosotras podría haberla matado.- contestó la chica vampiro.

-¿Ninguna?, ¿acaso los vampiros no son inmortales?- preguntaron las gemelas.

-De hecho, los vampiros somos inmortales pero, los de sangre real no pueden ser asesinados por otros vampiros, solo entre nosotros- respondió Angela.

-No sabes el paradero de tu hermana ¿cierto?-preguntó Kasumi.

-No, no sé donde se encuentra- respondió.

-Pero aún así sigues escondiendo algo más qué no nos has dicho- dijo Keiko.

-Eres psíquica, sabes qué escondo algo más, pero aún no he terminado.-agregó Angela.

-Además de las famosas cartas de las qué estabas hablando escondes algo más, qué tiene qué ver con tu hermana.- asumió Keiko.

Angela se sorprendió, no sabía qué Akashi tenía esa clase de poder, podía hasta saber lo qué los vampiros pensaban, definitivamente le serviría de mucho pero no pensaba en eso cuando lo dijo.

-Bueno, la historia esta así, cuando yo era pequeña y tenía 10 años tuve un sueño con un vampiro qué marco mi vida, pensé qué era solo un sueño pero cuando desperté mi cuello estaba mordido y había rastro de sangre por todo mi cuarto, yo me asusté demasiado pero yo era humana en ese entonces, pensé qué solo habían bebido de mi sangre pero en realidad era más qué solo eso definitivamente me había convertido en vampiro, dos años después vi a mis hermanas gemelas Angeline y Evangeline hablando sobre sangre, algo sobre de qué Angeline había hecho un pecado inmenso para los vampiros, Angeline se enfureció y, siendo mis hermanas unas vampiros Angeline bebió de la sangre de Evangeline inyectándole el veneno de su sangre y matándola, ya qué mi hermana Eva no era un vampiro de sangre real como mi hermana Angie y por eso la mató, yo me enfurecí y me fui de la casa y desde ese entonces vivo sola aquí en Japón ya qué mi hermana ya no vive conmigo.- dijo Angela.

-Bueno, ahora lo comprendo un poco mejor, es por eso entonces qué siempre estás sola y eres indiferente con todos ¿cierto?- dijo Ayame.

-Si-respondió Angela.

-Ama, debemos apresurarnos, el tiempo vuela.- dijo en voz baja Haruko.

-Continuando con lo de las cartas, llegaron a sus manos por equivocación mía pero, lamentablemente una vez qué las cartas eligen a su dueño no puedo cambiarlo y simplemente debo dejar qué las cartas queden en manos del dueño pero, ustedes no saben absolutamente nada sobre esas cartas y debo explicárselos todo, pero antes debo comprobar algo.- dijo Angela.

Angela y Haruko sacaron una carta cuyo nombre es Armor, con esa carta se transformaron en dos personas completamente diferentes, Angela tenía una capa enorme y un vestido negro estilo gótico, Haruko tenía puesto un saco negro y tenía armas en todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se enrojecieron de nuevo. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver lo qué había ocurrido y se preguntaron si ellas también podían hacer eso, pero ellas aún no tenían las cartas.

-Escuchen, para liberar las cartas dentro de su cuerpo tienen qué decir esto, "Libera el poder dentro de mí, libera la fuerza, carta de pacto".- dijo Springfield.

Las chicas dijeron aquellas palabras y todas se transformaron, Keiko tenía un traje rojo con blanco y unas espadas gigantes, Ayame tenía un kimono con unos abanicos enormes, Kasumi tenía un traje de gimnasia con unos lazos muy grandes y gruesos como el acero, las gemelas tenían un traje estilo marinero con unas armas qué usan como espadas solo qué una de un lado derecho y la otro del izquierdo. Estaban asombradas, no podían creerlo, pero aún así estaban confusas.

-Las cartas pueden proporcionarles un increíble poder pero siempre y cuando sepan utilizarlo correctamente, ustedes deben ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermana y detenerla de una vez por todas.- agregó Angela.

-No sé si debería confiar en ti Springfield.- dijo Keiko.

-Deberías hacerlo por tu propio bien.- respondió con una sonrisa Angela.

Keiko sonrió y le respondió claramente qué lo haría ya qué le parecía divertido, todas accedieron a hacerlo, pero aún así Angela tenía en mente el último juego de cartas qué había sido capturado por Miyako Satou, la cazadora de vampiros y aunque ella sabe qué no puede matarla debido a que es un vampiro de sangre real, estaba persiguiéndola por alguna razón desde hace ya dos años, justamente por las mismas fechas en las qué Evangeline había sido asesinada, Angela miraba el cielo pensando en muchas cosas qué podrían pasar en el futuro a partir de este suceso.

**He, una historia un poco fantaseosa...:P definitivamente tiene que haber 2a parte :D**

**byee!**


End file.
